


Spock's Kitten

by Ionaonie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets Spock a kitten for no reason. No reason at all. Yeah, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the st_xi_kink meme on LJ. Prompt: _Like a Japanese schoolgirl, Spock has a weakness for cute things. Kirk provides him with a cute thing (for the lulz, Kirk style), like a cat, or a spayed tribble or a hamster or something, idgaf._
> 
>  _Kirk is surprised and immensely amused at his first officer's reaction. It's like watching an iceberg melt._
> 
>  _Sex optional! (but I'm sooooo down with it if you are, anon!!)_
> 
> Thank you to my betas Solarcat and tahariel. You are both made of awesome.

‘Hey, Spock, I’ve got a present for you,’ Jim announced, walking into the recreation room. As soon as he had arrived back on the ship he had started looking for his first officer. Unable to find him in all the logical – Jim smirked to himself – places, he had stopped an ensign and asked if he knew Commander Spock’s current location. He had been surprised to hear that Spock was in the rec room, playing some sort of chess tournament against the crew.

Spock looked up from studying his next move against Chekov. He opened his mouth and Jim was prepared to bet everything he owned that Spock had been about to tell him that Spock would find him later, seeing as how he was busy kicking the crew’s asses again, not that Spock would phrase it quite like that. However, as he took in what Jim was holding, he seemed to change tack. ‘A gift, Captain?’ Despite Spock not moving his face or changing his tone of voice, Jim could see Spock’s disposition becoming quizzical.

‘Yes, Spock.’ He ignored the chagrined look Chekov was throwing his way and the way the remaining crew were divided between groaning or craning their necks to try and get a better look at what was going on between their Captain and his First Officer. Apparently a chess tournament drew a big crowd on the Enterprise. Who knew?

‘For me?’

Jim grinned. ‘Yes, Spock.’

‘Is there a reason for this gift?’

Jim couldn’t very well announce in front of a good portion of his crew that he had missed his first officer far more than was expected or healthy. He was all for providing gossip for his crew, just not the kind that was overly private. So instead he said, ‘Not particularly, no.’

He staunchly ignored the laughter that escaped Uhura’s lips, the snort from the vicinity of Scotty and the amused looks Chekov and Sulu exchanged.

‘I…see.’

Jim suppressed a smile. So far Spock hadn’t been able to tear his eyes from the little ball of fluff that Jim was holding.

‘Why, Spock? Do I need to have a reason?’

‘It is traditional for gifts to be exchanged on special occasions.’

‘You know I’ve never really done all that well with tradition.’

‘Indeed.’

However, his tone was missing the edge to it that meant that he was just humouring Jim; if anything, Spock sounded distracted. He watched Spock, who was watching the kitten shifting in its sleep. He wondered how long he could stand there before Spock lost all patience and snatched the kitten from his hands. He was never going to know, though, because Jim didn’t have that kind of patience.

Keeping the kitten close to his chest with one hand, he grabbed a chair from a nearby table with the other and turned it around before straddling it. ‘So, Spock, do you want to hold her?’

Spock sat up even straighter than normal. ‘Are there not regulations regarding animals aboard starships?’

‘I don’t know, Spock, you tell me.’ It was a challenge and Jim knew that Spock knew that. He wondered if Spock would come up with some obscure rule or whether he’d give in to temptation.

Spock jerked his head, almost as though he were going to look up and glare at Jim, but instead he kept his eyes on the kitten, just moving his eyebrows enough of a fraction for Jim to know that Spock was frowning at him.

‘I cannot recall one at this time,’ he admitted.

‘Neither can I,’ said Jim, grinning. It wasn’t really a surprise since Jim had already scoured Starfleet regulations, making sure that Spock wouldn’t be able to use a technicality to refuse his present. ‘And anyway,’ he added with a sly look at Scotty, ‘Archer used to have a Beagle.’

‘Aye, bring that up, why don’t you?’ muttered Scotty.

‘I’ll stop when he eventually turns up,’ Jim promised insincerely.

‘Indeed,’ murmured Spock, obviously ignoring the conversation going on around him. Jim cheered internally as he saw a finger twitch.

He held out the kitten. ‘So, I think you should hold her.’

This time Spock didn’t even put up a token protest. He leant forward to accept the kitten, his hands brushing momentarily against Jim’s as he did so. She woke enough to meow slightly before settling down in Spock’s hand. He sat back in his chair, not quite slouching, but definitely more relaxed than Jim had ever seen him in public.

The kitten then stood, her tabby stripes shining in the artificial light, stretched her front legs along Spock’s forearm, digging her claws into his uniform (Jim was relieved he’d remembered to trim them) before rubbing her cheek along the heel of Spock’s hand and purring. Loudly.

There were a few sighs and a few people going ‘aww’ and Jim had to fight not to grin. Because apparently bringing a kitten on board didn’t just affect Spock, it affected the entire crew. Although, perhaps some of it could be attributed to the effect of seeing Spock with a kitten, Jim admitted to himself.

Jim had never heard her purr before. While she’d eventually fallen asleep on him, it had been more out of necessity than any attachment to him. Spock, though, she seemed to like instantly.

Spock actually looked startled by the noise.

‘It means she’s happy,’ Jim said softly.

‘I am aware of that,’ said Spock, but he still looked surprised that she would purr so readily while being held by him. Jim was positive that if he’d done this in private like he had planned to, Spock would be smiling. It nearly made him regret his haste to see Spock’s reaction. But really, seeing the crew’s reactions to an emotional Spock was kind of worth not seeing his friend smile right at this very moment.

Jim was so busy watching Spock being turned into a puddle of mush by a five-week-old kitten that he jumped when Bones suddenly appeared at his shoulder.

‘Dear God, Jim. What the hell have you gone and done now?’

Jim rolled his eyes. ‘What are you talking about, Bones?’

Since he had just spent the last week in Iowa, reconnecting with his brother and mother, he didn’t think that he’d had time to annoy his friend already.

‘That thing-’

‘She,’ injected Jim.

‘She-’ Bones corrected himself with a glare at Jim ‘-better have had all her shots. I don’t want our next crisis to be some form of cat flu. That would be just typical of you.’

‘Really, Bones, I thought you knew me better than that.’

‘I do know you, Jim. That’s why I’m checking.’

There were a few faces in the crowd that were suddenly looking rather apprehensive at the idea of having a kitten on board.

‘Bones, just how stupid do you think I am?’ He possibly sounded slightly petulant, but did Bones really have to question him such in front of the crew? On the other hand, everyone was well aware of McCoy’s mother hen antics, especially towards the Captain.

Bones arched an eyebrow at him. ‘Do you really want me to answer that?’

Okay, so there had been that time when he’d petted some dog-like creature on some planet, fallen ill, then managed to transfer it to practically the entire crew. Only Spock and Bones had been immune, and so they’d been available to berate him at their convenience. But he’d learnt his lesson.

‘You wound me, Bones. Wound me, I tell you.’

‘The doctor is correct to be wary of such possibilities, Captain,’ said Spock, softly.

‘Spock, I swear I made sure she’d had all her shots before I left my mom’s. I even have the paperwork.’

‘Then, Doctor, I do not believe we have any cause for concern.’

‘Okay, who are you and what have you done with our Spock?’ demanded Bones, making Jim smile.

‘I can assure you, Dr. McCoy, that I am very much myself. I have not been altered or replaced since we had breakfast this morning-‘

Jim blinked. Bones and Spock had had a meal together and managed not to kill each other? Was he on the right ship?

He glanced over to Uhura, needing confirmation that he wasn’t going crazy. She smirked at him and shrugged, telling him that, yes, it had happened and the universe hadn’t imploded. It was good to know.

‘I am pretty damn certain that at breakfast you were not cuddling a kitten.’

‘The captain presented me with a gift upon his return to the ship.’

Bones turned to give Jim a disbelieving glare. ‘You bought him a present? And a kitten, no less. Are you ill? Did you catch some terrible disease while you were in Iowa?’

‘You mean apart from perpetual boredom?’ quipped Jim.

Bones glanced over at Spock stroking the kitten. ‘May God preserve us all,’ he groaned, which Jim took to mean ‘Jim, you are a lovesick fool’.

‘I think you’re overreacting, Bones. It’s just a kitten.’

‘Just a kitten?’ repeated Bones, shaking his head. ‘Believe me, it’s much more than a kitten.’

Jim frowned. ‘Huh?’

‘Never mind,’ grumbled Bones. ‘You’ll understand eventually. Now, I’m going to have a drink. I need it.’

Jim laughed as Bones pushed past a couple of ensigns and went and to sit with Scotty and Uhura. Scotty was already passing him a glass of something that looked like brandy.

‘Come on, Spock, let’s leave this undiscerning rabble behind us and introduce your kitten to her new home, huh?’

‘I believe that to be a sensible suggestion, Captain.’

‘Ha!’ exclaimed Jim triumphantly, grinning around at his crew. ‘Spock just called you an undiscerning rabble.’ He had been trying to get Spock to inadvertently insult their friends for the last six months.

‘Captain, I must protest. I said nothing of the sort.’

‘But you did agree when I said it.’

‘I…’

‘Don’t worry,’ said Uhura, coming over and crouching next to Spock, her hand hovering over the kitten as though she couldn’t quite decide if she was allowed to stroke it, ‘We all know that the Captain was taking advantage of your…distraction.’

‘I am not distracted,’ protested Spock, although there wasn’t enough effort put into it to make it convincing.

Uhura didn’t contradict Spock and before Jim could correct her oversight, she said, ‘So, what are you going to call her?’

‘I have not given it much thought,’ admitted Spock, absently stroking the kitten.

‘I’m sure you’ll think of the perfect name for her,’ Uhura assured him, dropping her hand.

‘Thank you, Nyota.’

She then graced Jim with the kindest smile she’d given him, so much so that it took him a few seconds to formulate a response.

‘Come on, Spock. She needs to explore.’

‘On the contrary, she seems quite content where she is, Captain.’ Regardless, Spock stood, careful not to jostle the kitten.

‘Wait until she gets to your room, I bet you she’ll wake up just in time to go and wreck everything,’ advised Jim, grinning. As he walked past Chekov he momentarily rested a hand on his shoulder. ‘Ensign, keep the board as it is,’ he said quietly, not wanting to alert Spock to the fact that he still had an unfinished game to complete. ‘The Commander will finish your game tomorrow.’

‘Yes, Keptan,’ said Chekov. As Jim turned away he saw the ensign and Sulu swap knowing smirks, but he chose to ignore them. He knew that his crew, or at least his senior staff, thought they knew what was going on between him and Spock. Jim though, knew that they really had no clue, mostly because Jim himself was completely in the dark.

‘Am I correct in thinking that I will need provisions for my kitten?’ asked Spock, as they entered the turbo-lift.

Jim swallowed his grin at the happy and possessive note in Spock’s voice before nodding. ‘Yeah, you do, but don’t worry about it, I’ve got you covered.’

‘You have already procured what I require for Ta’an?’ asked Spock as the doors closed.

‘Ta’an, huh?’

Spock nodded.

‘I’m guessing it’s Vulcan,’ said Jim, reaching out to stroke her.

‘It is.’

‘Does it mean anything in particular?’

‘It does indeed.’

He waited for Spock to elaborate and when he didn’t Jim sighed. ‘Do I have to guess what it means?’

‘You are more than welcome to try, Captain, but I do not think you will succeed.’

‘So, how about you save me the trouble of making an ass out of myself, and tell me?’

‘I do not believe, Captain, that even my considerable talents could prevent you from making an ‘ass’ out of yourself.’

Jim laughed. ‘Honestly, Spock, you say the loveliest things.’

‘That was not my intention.’

‘No. Really?’

Spock did his Spock equivalent of rolling his eyes.

‘Anyway, back to what we were talking about, her name-’

‘I believe, Captain,’ interrupted Spock smoothly, ‘that we were talking about what provisions I would require to care for Ta’an.’

Jim rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, I guess we were but you don’t need to worry, Spock, I got it all.’

‘That was unnecessary, Captain.’

‘It kind of wasn’t, Spock,’ Jim pointed out as they exited the turbo-lift. ‘I doubt you scheduled time for a quick trip to acquire cat essentials.’

‘That…would be unlikely,’ Spock conceded they walked down the hall towards Spock’s quarters.

‘Exactly, but next time, I promise to take you shopping with me.’

For the first time that night Spock tore his eyes from the kitten and threw Jim an exasperated look.

‘How was your visit home?’ he asked.

‘It was-’ Jim couldn’t decide on the word best suited to describe the previous week. Tense; uncomfortable; difficult; they all worked. Instead he settled on, ‘I’m glad I’m back. I missed-’ He bit his lip, ‘-the Enterprise.’

‘We missed your presence most keenly as well,’ said Spock as they stopped in front of his door. ‘I was wondering, Captain-’

‘Jim,’ Jim corrected automatically.

‘-Jim, if you would like to join us. I am sure I will need some advice on how best to proceed.’

‘Well, I’m more of a dog person, myself, but I think I know enough to get you going.’

In fact, he had been planning to get Spock a puppy – he’d had one all picked out from the litter his brother’s dog had just had, when two things had happened.

First, his mother had mentioned how the puppies reminded her of a younger Jim when he got excited. Jim, knowing that as much as Spock enjoyed their friendship, he also found Jim exceedingly irritating at times, thought that maybe he didn’t want Spock to have a pet that could annoy him.

Second, while out walking the farm with his brother, trying to reconnect – not an easy thing to do when you had spent most of your younger years trying to run away from home, and now felt more at home on a spaceship than you ever did on a farm in Iowa – they had come across an ominous looking sack by the well. Inside had been four dead kittens and one that was barely alive. Holding the spluttering kitten, Jim had immediately decided that she was going to be Spock’s pet.

‘It would be most appreciated,’ said Spock, walking into his room.

As the door closed behind them, Ta’an stirred and looked about with interest. It was almost as if she knew this would be her home from now on.

‘Will the higher temperature cause her any concern?’ asked Spock.

‘I don’t think so,’ Jim said hesitantly. ‘It’ll make her sleepier, but it won’t harm her.’

‘As long as you are confident in your assessment…’

Jim shrugged. ‘We can let her have the run of one of the rec rooms if you like. That way she can be as mad as a hatter and then come here to crash out.’

Ta’an stood and looked ready to jump onto the floor before Spock stopped her.

‘Put her on the floor and let her explore the place,’ advised Jim. ‘But don’t worry about her jumping. Cats have this thing where they always land on their feet.’

Spock followed his advice, kneeling and letting her stroll out of his hand and onto the floor.

Jim watched in amusement as Ta’an began sniffing around the room, paying particular attention to the corners and under the bed. He vaguely hoped she wasn’t going to mark her territory. He didn’t think Spock would approve of that.

As Spock straightened, he fixed Jim with an intense stare. ‘Jim.’

‘Yeah, Spock.’

‘You bought me a kitten.’

Jim brought his attention back to his friend. It was unlike Spock to state the obvious so simply so Jim thought that perhaps that sentence probably contained some hidden meaning. In fact, knowing Spock, it definitely contained a hidden meaning.

‘I didn’t exactly buy her,’ said Jim. ‘She was kind of going spare.’

‘In what sense could a kitten be ‘going spare’?’ asked Spock, allowing a small frown to mar his face.

‘I found her going through my sock drawer,’ said Jim, really hoping that Spock would drop the matter.

‘Jim, are you alright?’ asked Spock, taking a step towards him. ‘You appear pensive.’

Jim thought back to the feeling of dread he and his brother had felt as they had opened the bag. He really didn’t want to explain to Spock that humans could do such a thing to such a vulnerable creature. ‘What? Yeah, I’m fine.’

‘You are certain?’

Jim rolled his eyes. ‘Of course I’m certain, Spock. Now what was it you were going to say?’

‘As a change of topic, that was quite inelegant.’

‘Have you ever known me to be elegant, Spock?’ retorted Jim. ‘Now, answer the question.’

Instead Spock just stared at him as Ta’an busied herself with jumping up onto Spock’s bed and sniffing around the pillow.

Jim didn’t say anything, just waited. It had taken time, but Spock rarely needed Jim to needle him until he told him what was on his mind. Now he generally told Jim of his own accord. Jim wondered if he had just decided to bow to the inevitable, seeing as he had made it quite obvious that he wasn’t going to back off and give Spock space just to make him feel comfortable. Jim just needed the patience to wait as Spock chose his words.

‘No one has given me such a gift before.’

Jim felt his eyes widen in surprise. ‘Not even your-’ He swallowed his inclination to say “mother” and instead said, ‘parents?’

‘My father thought it an indulgence – one that would encourage human traits. He never forbade the giving of presents but my mother’s gifts were more tokens than…that is not to say I did not appreciate and treasure-’

‘Spock, relax. I know what you mean.’ He dropped wearily onto Spock’s bed, careful not to squash Ta’an. She took time out to glance dismissingly at him before continuing with her quest to wiggle under Spock’s bed sheets.

‘Since you have managed to make yourself quite comfortable-’

‘Hey, you invited me in,’ interrupted Jim.

Both Ta’an and Spock took the time to glare at him. Glancing between them, Jim began to wonder if he had perhaps made a rare tactical error.

‘-Perhaps you could explain what I need to know?’ asked Spock and Jim, showing magnificent restraint, managed not to point out that it was now Spock who was rather inelegantly changing the subject.

Jim then proceeded to tell Spock everything he knew about kittens and cats – which wasn’t very much. As he had said, he was more of a dog person.

‘Anyway, I was worried I’d be an inadequate –’ Spock’s lips twitched in the way that meant he was probably howling with laughter on the inside, and Jim cursed his poor choice of words ‘-source of information I did buy you a couple of books about raising cats. I know how much you like books, Spock.’

‘That was most considerate of you, Jim.’

Despite the level tone of his voice, Jim knew Spock was still laughing at him.

‘Oh, shut up,’ he groused, spreading himself across Spock’s bed in a way guaranteed to really annoy the Vulcan. He was hampered slightly by Ta’an.

‘I have not, as you would say, said a word.’

‘You don’t have to. Your air of smug amusement says it all.’

‘Smug amusement?’ repeated Spock, his eyebrows twitching.

Jim still hadn’t quite mastered the interpretation of Spock’s eye twitches. They either meant Spock was seconds from killing him or that he was vaguely amused despite his best efforts not to be. Sometimes they even meant both.

‘That is what I said, isn’t it?’

I do believe it is,’ said Spock as he pulled back the covers and retrieved Ta’an, depositing her on the floor. She immediately set off again, this time going to the other side of the room and jumping up on Spock’s desk.

Spock sat down next to Jim, not so close that they were touching, but close enough for Jim to feel the heat emanating from him, despite the higher temperature in the room. ‘She is a most fascinating creature,’ said Spock softly, his eyes tracking Ta’an’s every movement.

‘Yeah, she is, isn’t she?’ agreed Jim, not taking his eyes away from Spock.

‘I believe I shall enjoy watching her mature.’

‘So...you like her then?’

‘Very much so.’

‘Good.’ Jim settled down to watch Ta’an. There was something calming and strangely hypnotic about her movements. ‘So, you haven’t told me what Ta’an means.’

‘It is an ancient Vulcan word meaning valuable gift,’ said Spock matter-of-factly.

‘Re-really?’ asked Jim, unable to keep the stammer out of his voice. That was so not what he had been expecting.

‘Do you believe my translation to be incorrect?’

‘No, no. Not at all. I just...’ He squinted at Spock. ‘Valuable gift? Really?’ There was a rather disturbing warm feeling spreading throughout his stomach.

‘Do you not find the name pleasing?’

‘What? No. And when I say no, I mean I do like the name, like it a lot. I meant no, as in don’t change it.’ He bit his lip to stop himself from babbling.

‘You believe it suits her?’

Jim grinned. ‘I think it suits her down to the ground.’

Spock tilted his head, obviously puzzling over that.

‘It means you couldn’t have chosen a better name,’ explained Jim.

They sat there, side by side on Spock’s bed, watching Ta’an explore. Spock was entirely focused on Ta’an and seemed more curious and amused than annoyed when Ta’an investigated stuff by climbing up it or hitting it with a paw. Jim had to split his time between watching Ta’an – who was both adorable and hilarious – and Spock, who Jim had never seen so relaxed or so open in the last nine months.

After a few minutes, Jim couldn’t help himself. ‘Valuable gift?’

‘Very valuable, Jim,’ Spock said softly.

Jim smiled but didn’t say anything; he didn’t think there was anything he could say and really he didn’t want to ruin the moment. There was a very high probability that whatever came out of his mouth would be completely inappropriate.

He knew he had things that seriously needed his attention. He had been gone for a week and his heads of departments would all want time with him, but somehow he couldn’t quite bear to tear himself away.

‘May I ask you a personal question?’

‘Sure you can, Spock.’ He felt too relaxed and content to refuse.

‘As a child, did you ever own a pet?’

‘No. Well, yes. Kind of.’

Spock raised an eyebrow. ‘That is…no answer at all.’

Jim laughed. ‘I suppose it isn’t, is it?’

‘No.’

‘We did have dogs on the farm – still do, as a matter of fact. But they aren’t pets. They’re working dogs. You can’t treat working dogs like pets.’ He smiled ruefully. ‘I had a hard time accepting that as a kid.’

‘And you never decided to acquire one yourself at a later date?’

Jim winced. ‘After a certain age, Spock, I could hardly look after myself. It didn’t seem fair to drag a dog into that.’

Spock frowned but before he could apologise or ask whatever question had popped into his head, Ta’an jumped up onto the bed and butted Spock’s thigh with her head.

Spock watched her, his head tilted.

She did it again.

‘Pet her, Spock. She wants some affection from her daddy.’

Spock turned back to Jim, a look of great scepticism on his face, but he did start gently stroking Ta’an. ‘Jim, Ta’an is not a child.’

‘I know that, Spock.’

He was unable to look away as Ta’an climbed into Spock’s lap, and after turning around a couple of times, curled up, purring, obviously happy with her new surroundings. Spock watched, his face more open that Jim had ever seen it.

‘Then why do you suggest that I somehow sired her?’ he asked as he rested one of his hands on her side, and with the other he gently stroked her head.

Jim couldn’t help it; he snorted with laughter. He didn’t know if Spock was taking the piss out of him or what, but regardless it was funny.

‘I’m not suggesting you sired her, and I’m pretty sure you know that. What I am suggesting, though, is that to her, you’ve become her parental figure – one she’ll wrap around her little finger, or claw, I guess,’ amended Jim, frowning, ‘and boss about to her heart’s content – so you’re the one she’ll seek out for comfort and food.’

‘I find it difficult to believe that I will find myself being ‘bossed about’ by a feline,’ said Spock.

Jim laughed. ‘Just you wait my friend; you’ll not even notice it happening.’

Jim knew that most people became devoted to their pets and would find themselves making concessions for them that they would never make for a human being. Jim couldn’t wait to see what Spock would do to accommodate Ta’an. He found the idea of Spock being willingly bossed about by a kitten simultaneously hilarious and adorable.

After a few more minutes of sitting in companionable silence, Ta’an’s purring notwithstanding, Jim sighed, knowing that he couldn’t stay for much longer.

Spock glanced at him. ‘If I am correct, Jim, your shift will be starting soon.’

Jim rolled his eyes. ‘You know you aren’t wrong.’

‘Perhaps.’

‘So, is there anything I need to know about? Scotty blew up the ship while I was gone and this is a hastily built copy?’

‘While I do not doubt Mr. Scott’s talent for causing objects to explode, I do doubt Starfleet’s ability to successfully construct a new Enterprise in less than six days.’

‘Okay, so a) The Enterprise isn’t some object. She’s…the Enterprise.’

‘My apologies, Captain.’

‘And b) are you telling me that Scotty did actually blow something up?’

‘No, I am not.’

‘So you have been winding me up for fun.’

Spock’s mouth twitched.

‘I’m going to take that as a yes,’ muttered Jim.

‘The most immediate reports are on my desk. I had envisaged us going through them before your shift started.’

‘But that was before I appeared with a kitten.’

‘Precisely, Jim.’

Reluctantly, Jim stood. He stretched his arms, arching his back, wishing it wasn’t necessary for him to leave so soon. ‘Well, I’ll just grab them, if that’s okay with you, and look over them.’

Spock nodded. ‘Yeoman Rand has your appointment schedule.’

Jim groaned.

‘Captain, I took the liberty of making Mr Scott your first and Dr McCoy your last.’

Picking up the reports, Jim turned around to look at Spock. ‘And the rest are in between?’

‘They are unlikely to be anywhere else.’

‘Riiiiight,’ said Jim, rolling his eyes. ‘Well then, I better go and see what’s been going on with my ship while I was away. Wish me luck, Spock.’

As Jim walked over to the door, Ta’an meowed, low and, if Jim wasn’t imagining it, slightly sad. He changed direction and ended up kneeling in front of Spock, stroking Ta’an, who had gone back to purring, and making sure he didn’t accidently touch Spock.

‘Relax, kid. I’m not going that far away, and you’re going to stay here with your dad.’

Realising how far into Spock’s personal space he was invading, Jim stood quickly. ‘See you later, Spock.’

‘Jim,’ said Spock just as Jim reached the door.

‘If-’ He paused for a brief moment. It was something few people would pick up on but Jim had made it his business to understand his first officer, so he did pick up on it. He wondered what was making Spock so nervous. ‘-you are interested in visiting Ta’an and myself, you are welcome at any time.’

Jim broke out into a genuinely happy smile. ‘I’ll definitely be taking you both up on that, Spock.’ Because, really, he didn’t think he had it in him to keep away.


End file.
